Simulants for C-4 are currently manufactured by several private companies. The materials used in their manufacture vary greatly. For example, simulants have been composed of materials such as modeling clay, the actual C-4 binder system with the energetic supplanted by crystalline surrogates of similar density, or the actual energetic material used in C-4 (research development explosive, “RDX”) dispersed over inert beads with a high surface area.